Dimensional Leap
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: Our four favorite hunters get teleported to another dimension where their other selves are complete opposites, throw in the Genei Ryodan catastrophe rises. This has shounen-ai, Chain Pair / KuroKura / Kurapika x Kuroro and Ying Yang Pair / KilluGon / Killua x Gon. first time to do something detailed, so yeah. Ratings may go up, full warnings inside.


**Title: **Dimensional Leap

**Rating: **K for now

**Warnings: **OC, OOC, other selves, shounen-ai, language, some bad spellings and grammar.

**Chapter: **1

**Parings: **Chain Pair (Kuroro x Kurapika) Ying Yang Pair (Gon x Killua)

**A/N: **So! A friend of mine got this idea on where the Genei Ryodan's genders get switched. Then boom! We made a fan-fic where our four hunters INCLUDING the Genei Ryodan will have their genders change and their personalities are opposite. Wait, obviously Hunter X Hunter doesn't belong to me.

It was actually a perfect and fine day for any person in the world right now. Despite the fact that you might see pairs of twins in one corner of the street. The fact that there were more than two pairs was actually weird, you would see most of the time one or two, but no, then again; you don't even know how this is possible, yes? How would you have known that the male and some female parts of the twin pairs were from another dimension? How would you have known that, that group were actually enemies that were forced to cooperate with each other just to get back to their world? If you're curious on what happened to them, then let me have the honor to tell you. If you have no interest at all, then you may stop here and leave. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy if you may.

* * *

It all happened 2 months ago in York New City, at 7:38 p.m. but we are getting too much on detail, let me explain the characters as the story progresses. A young boy at the age of 14 with bright honest brown eyes, black spikey hair and had a bright smile plastered on his face walked together with three more companions. To his left another boy like him at the same age only with silver hair, light blue eyes and a tired expression looked in front without no emotion. They seemed to be good as friends because they seem to get along pretty well; well, they are best friends. To the right of the black-haired boy was a blonde male at the age of nineteen, sapphire eyes and was currently arguing, or somewhat ignoring, the one beside him. And that person beside him was the tallest one, despite him looking like a 30 year old man he was actually 19. He had also black hair and those small circular glasses rested on the tip on his nose. While they continued to ignore their surroundings; a grumble emerged and broke their quite atmosphere.

"Eh? Killua? Was that from you?" The one with the spikey hair asked

"If I said no, I would be lying" the silverette, named Killua, did a slight glare

"Hn, if I'm right…at a time like this, it could be considered to be dinner time" the blonde said

"Do you have to be so skeptical about it, Kurapika?" the tall man snorted

"Do _you _have to point it out, Leorio?" The blonde- supposedly named Kurapika, countered

"Tch, whatever" he looked the opposite direction, pissed off by the blonde attitude.

"I think we should eat, Killua's stomach is getting louder!"

"Gon, be quiet" Killua smacked his head "You don't have to say it out loud for the world to hear"

After a short argument of 'this isn't my fault', Leorio pointed out a steakhouse announcing: "why not eat there?" After saying that though; the fourteen year olds yelled "Last one there pays!" and including their blonde friend, left the man to digest that announcement and scream afterwards. The steakhouse wasn't that bad actually, despite the lack of decoration, it was all fine. They didn't only sell steak, which was obvious enough, but also a variety of foods.

"Why is this called a steakhouse when there's all kinds' of food?" Gon asked

"I have no idea, that's what the tittle said" Kurapika pondered for a minute "Maybe the steak here is popular?"

"Argh, who cares? What more important is to make my stomach stop growling" Killua held his stomach

Not long, a girl who seemed like a worker of the said restaurant, greeted them and led them to a four seated table. She served them ice cold water and gave them the menu. She also greeted herself as Sasuki; she was odd, she had heterochromatic eyes and glasses, are those contact lenses or what? They didn't pay much mind but thanked her properly. Not long after, a flying small tomato flew across their table. That didn't seem normal, of course it isn't normal for a random flying red fruit to just suddenly pass by you, right?

_Right._

The other three, besides the blonde just thought someone accidentally threw it, so they didn't look. Kurapika slowly looked at the direction where the tomato came from, and his eyes burned scarlet. Yep, it glowed bright scarlet and he looked back with his bangs covering his eyes. Gon noticed this and asked:

"Kurapika? What's wrong?" the innocent boy felt a deadly atmosphere being emitted by him "It looked like you've seen a spider"

"Gon, don't even joke about that" Killua warned

"_**Kumo…**_" how the words left his mouth was like poison. "_**Why are they here?**_" each word was more vicious.

"What are you talk-"before Leorio could finish, he was interrupted by someone

"Hey, isn't that the chain-bastard?"

Recognizing the voice, they also faced the same direction where the blonde had looked, their eyes widened in pure shock. It was the bandit of thieves, the A-class criminals, the so called Spider, they can go by any name…but they are originally called the ever-feared Genei Ryodan. It seemed that the feared group wasn't known from many places, but was well known in York New. They also noticed the stares and the announcement from the one who said.

"It is the chain-user! What a coincidence!" a sandy blonde guy from the opposite group laughed

"This is no laughing matter, he did kill two members of the troupe" a baritone voice sounded

"Che, what I have done to them is nothing compared what you've done" Kurapika stared at them, eyes still brightly lit scarlet

"Danchou! Let's kill him now!" a samurai stood up and was about to sheathe his sword but was stopped

"Not here, we will cause too much of a racket" the same baritone voice commanded "Let's take it outside, shall we?"

"Fine by me" the blonde also stood up

The deadly atmosphere scared most of the people inside the steakhouse that they backed away from the two tables. This deadly aura attracted on girl though, she smirked wickedly and stood in the corner. Once the occupants of the two tables were outside, the customers were able to relax and eat peacefully. The same girl then snuck her way outside and left without a trace. Outside the restaurant, they headed into a deserted area were only fallen buildings and debris lied. Before they could even fight; Gon interrupted them with two mere questions.

"Don't you guys think this is unfair? It's 11 against 4!"

"I could actually care less, until the chain-user dies" A pinkette said coldly

"Who knew my brother actually joined them?" Killua pointed at a male wearing kimono

"…" no answer

"…okay, but…what's that?" Gon pointed just behind them

It was a bright twinkly light that shone like the moonlight. Gon and Killua, being the young curious people they are, cautiously approached the light. The light then expanded and they all backed away. It continued to expand and they were covered by the said light. It was blinding, they had to shut and cover their eyes, a huge wind blew past them and dark purple aura enveloped them inside the bright blinding light. When the light finally dimmed, there was not a footprint to be seen. They had all disappeared.

* * *

In another place unknown to every people of the planet, a girl was being slapped multiple times for something.

"You didn't seal it up!" the one slapping scolded

"Sorry, sorry!" the girl being slapped cried for mercy

"Gah! Now we have to fix this!"

* * *

Back with the group that were supposed to fight; they all opened their eyes, they were in the same place. So, what did that bright light do? Was is just there for a prank or something? Ah, it didn't matter. As long as they got to defeat the opponent team; it didn't matter. One again, before they could clash, a guy suddenly shouted:

"It's the chain-mistress! Everybody run!"

They stopped dead on their tracks, was that the new name for Kurapika? Chain-mistress? He was usually called Chain-user or Chain-bastard or Chain-assassin or anything with the use of 'chain'. But never once before had anyone called him a…chain-mistress. After that person yelled, the small group of people suddenly started screaming and running away.

"What…?" Kurapika turned around and saw police cars surrounding them. "What's going on?"

"Chain-mistress…we finally found you!" one of them said angrily "This is for what you've done!" he shot his gun

The blonde, having fast instincts, summoned his chain and caught the bullet with the said weapon. He was taken aback from what just happened, then suddenly more back-up from the police-even mafia came in and prepared their guns.

"Chain-mistress, put your hands up! You're surrounded, there's no way you'll escape like last time!"

_Last time? _The blonde thought _I don't remember anything happening like this…_

"Kurapika!" Gon and Killua ran towards their best friend. Leorio couldn't even know what to do and stood in front of them. The Genie Ryodan who was just watching in amusement, the mafia was searching for him and not them? How wicked.

"Most amusing" The owner of the baritone voice- Kuroro Lucifer, clapped

"Eh? Look, the assassin is also with him- wait, isn't that Gon?" another mafia member pointed out

"So? What do you guys want?" Killua asked, a deadly aura pouring out.

"Too arrest you both! Gon, why didn't call us when you saw them? And you too, Leorio-san" the first Mafioso asked

"Huh?" "What?!" They both asked in unison

This was more confusing than a math equation for not understanding their situation right now, why are they hunting Kurapika and Killua and not the Genei Ryodan? What have they done wrong? Why did they suspect that Gon and Leorio will call the mafia to turn in their own best friends? This doesn't make any sense.

"Che" an annoyed sound was heard from a high building, "Do I have to do everything?"

They all looked up and saw a shadow of a girl, the mafia became alert and the guns were directly pointed at one who yelled jumped down from the building and landed swiftly behind them, chain surrounded them all and they all disappeared when the mysterious person muttered 'Chainu Disepparactu' leaving nothing but specks of dust. The mafia then was shocked and departed once they disappeared and went to search for them. To where they all disappeared of too, it was an abandoned building. A total wreck, but had a wonderful view of the whole city from far away. They all blinked and separated from each other. The Genei Ryodan to one side of the hall, Gons' group on the grand wrecked stairs and the mysterious person in the middle.

"You are either going to explain why this blondie," she yanked Kurapika out of his group "looks like me?!"

The room went silent. Actually, she was right. The only difference was that: her hair was an inch long, she wore a dark blue long sleeved dress that reached her knees,The end on the sleeves were wide, red bandage roles on the elbows around, a sash around the waist together with a white rope to hold it together, transparent silk that end around her ankles, barefoot with an anklet and the shirt had the same pattern as Kurapika's tribal attire. She frowned deeply and released Kurapika.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to look like me?!" she screamed at the blonde "And you three; aren't you guys supposedly to be hunting each other?"

"What are you talking about, miss?" Gon asked standing up

"I thought the world known hunter would know who is who!" she snorted

"Look miss-"Killua stood up and sharpened his fingers "We have no idea why we're here, and we also have no idea what's going on. Could you explain who you are and what the hell is going on?!" he snapped

The girl was taken back from the sudden outburst and noticed she was acting out of character and calmed down. She then breathed and her eyes was calm blue. She then sat down and glared at the Phantom Troupe.

"I go by the name Chain-Mistress but my real name is Kurapika Kuruta, I am not making friends, I am merely introducing myself to you. As you may have known; I am wanted, so don't tell anyone unless you want to die" she sounded more relaxed "I do not understand what you mean 'what's going on' but maybe if…you guys tell me who you are then I might know and explain what's going on"

Silence filled the room once more as she announced her name, how could she have the same name as Kurapika? That name no sense! Even the Genei Ryodan was taken back.

"Kurapika…I thought you were the last of your tribe!" Leorio whispered

"I am! There's no way…" the blonde furrowed his eyebrows

"Who knew…that the chain-bastard had another twin…?" Kuroro mused "You never cease to amaze me…"

Kurapika and Kuroro then had an intense staring contest, when suddenly they both lost when another bright light emerged from the middle and another figure shadowed it. As the light dawned, it showed yet another girl with red hair and bright hazel eyes. She sighed in relief and cheered 'hooray!' for some reason.

"Oi, why are you so happy?" A man wearing a pharaoh wear ask with a hint on annoyance

"I thought you guys might get lost in another dimension!" she smiled brightly

"Other dimension?!" They all asked in unison, unbelieving what they are hearing right now

"Yep that's right guys! You're all in another Dimension! You leaped through another world!"

_END_

_**A/N: is it bad? Should I continue it? Am I explaining it too much? Tell me what I need to imrove in, fighting scenes will come up and other characters will appear as the story progresses. 2-5 positive reviews I will continue. 3 negative reviews I don't care, I made this story for fun.**_


End file.
